User blog:Littlewillow/(TLH) Prologue
Ok so I got "Hollyleaf's Story" (an Ebook) At the very end there is a sneak peak of The last hope :D I know it is coming out on april 3 (in two days) but I decided to post it cuz just from the prologue, it sounds AWESOME! (I know I am writing my version of TLH but how could i resist?) Ok here is it!!! :D : A jagged ridge sliced across the horizon, piercing the black sky with peaks. Four shapes, there pelts flecked with starlight, crouched on the silvered granite where the highest summit pushed into the ice-cold wind. "We have come." A white she-cat hunched down harder against the chill reaching for her bones. "Just as you asked us to." Her companion dipped his head to the cats who had been waiting for them. "Greetings, Owl Feather, Broken Shadow." "Greetings, Slant." Broken Shadow spiked her thick fur, muffling the stone-cold air. Her eyes reflected the rushing stars as she met the white cat's gaze. "It is good to meet you again, Half Moon." As she spoke, two more pelts moved like shadow over the stone. "Bluestar, Spottedleaf, I'm glad to see you." Half Moon welcomed the StarClan warriors as they settled beside the four Ancients. Bluestar curled her tail over her paws. "We have come to prepare for the end," She meowed solemnly. Owl Feather narrowed his eyes. "And to believe what we have to tell you?" Spottedleaf let out a low growl. "Bluestar has always believed! It is the others we need to convince." "We're running out of time!" Slant snapped. The sky spun around them, its stars racing until they blurred into silver streaks-but the mountaintop seemed to caught in stillness, like a warrior before the final puonce. Bluestar's eyes glistened. "The Clans will make their own chocies. I can do no more." Slant leaned closer. "But the prophecies helped, didn't they?" "Yes." Blusestar glanced at her medicine cat. "Spottedleaf recognized the flaming star that lead me to Firestar." Owl Feather acknowledged Spottedleaf with a blink. "She used her gift well. All along, it has been Firestar's kin who hold the last hope of the clans in thier paws." "What about the fourth?" Slant leaned forward, anxiety pricking his gaze. "When will they find the fourth cat?" "The fourth must be found soon," fretted Broken Shadow. "There is so little time left." Owl Feather's tail twitched. "Are you sure we've done enough?" "We have done everything we could." Half Moon's amber gaze flicked towards two figures clambering over the rocks towards them. "Midnight is that you?" "I have come with Rock." The great she-badger lumbered onto the smooth granite. Rock stepped out behind her, his furless body pale in the moonlight. Broken Shadow shifted her paws. "Greetings, Midnight. I... I didn't relize that you knew Rock." "Since the dawn of your time, we have known each other," Midnight rumbled, turning her wide, striped head. "Since first cat put paw by water." Rock sat down on the cold stone. His blind blue eyes were round and white as moons. "We watched the first sunrise over the lake." "It burst water into flame," Midnight recalled. "And in fiery refection we see future of all cats: Tribe of Rushing Water, five Clan, Four Clan, forest and lake." "We saw your whole journey, from lake to forest and back." Rock tipped his head as if watching the cats process in front of him. "The prophecies all came from that first refection sunrise-the cat with a pelt of flame that would save the clans, the silver cat who would save the tribe of rushing water, and finally the four who would carry the last hope, not just of the Clans, but light itself." Midnight's claws scratched the granite. "Now we fear we see a final sunset, that ends your story." Half Moon stepped forward. "But the four? they will save us, surely?" "They came as we saw they would and when they came, the lit the darkest fires." Midnight gazed at the Ancient cats, her beady black eyes intent. "So you and all long-dead cats burn like stars once more." "But evil is coming," Rock warned. Midnight cut in. "Darkness we born like littermate alongside the light. Now we must stand and fight." As the other cats shivered, Rock moved his blind gaze over them. "Thank you for safegaurding the prophecies for so long, and for passing them down from cats forgotten now and vanished. Broken Shadow sighed. "So many lives lost." "All lives are brief," Rock reminded her. "My son's was too brief!" Her eyes flashed accusingly. "Why couldn't you save Fallen Leaves?" "It was never my duty to save anyone!" Rock flashed back at her. "What is the point of a life held in the paws of another? There must be choice. There must be freedom. I can point the way but every cat walks on it's own paws." Slant narrowed his eyes. "Do the Clans walk alone into this final battle?" Half Moon flattened her ears. "Never alone!" She lifted her chin. "I will fight alongside Jayfeather." Broken Shadow unsheathed her claws. "And I will fight alongside my son." "I will fight beside Jagged Lightning and my kits to defeat this darkness." Owl Feather's eyes sparkled. Bluestar thrashed her tail. "And I will die a tenth time to defend ThunderClan!" "These cats will never stay alone," Half Moon declared. "We are with them just as we have always been." "Light against dark," Midnight growled. "This is the end of all things- this is the last sunrise." Rock touched her flank lightly with the tip of his tail. "It is what we have been waiting for, my friend." The end! I cannot wait to read the last hope!!!! Please comment! Category:Blog posts